Final Prison
by Direwolves
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'OS de ZAVOCADO. Le soir où Cameron a déposé Blaine dans son petit appartement miteux et l'a laissé là pour de bon a été l'une des pires soirées de la vie du garçon. OS en rapport avec Go Your Own Way. ATTENTION spoilers concernant GYOW.


**Permalink FFnet : **s/7949879/1/Final_Prison

**Rating :** M (violence physique)

**Résumé : **Le soir où Cameron a déposé Blaine devant son petit appartement miteux et l'a laissé là pour de bon a été l'une des pires soirées de la vie du garçon.

* * *

FINAL PRISON  
(_Go Your Own Way _one-shot)

Blaine jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, et son estomac se contracta. Son grand-père savait. Maintenant Cameron savait qu'il était gay, et rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait changer ça. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait lui arriver, à présent. Ils étaient sur la route depuis presque deux heures, et le paysage autour d'eux devenait de plus en plus rural et sauvage.

Une chose était certaine, malgré tout.

Il ne rentrait pas chez lui. A partir de maintenant, Lily ne serait plus qu'un souvenir lointain et douloureux à endurer. Dès que Cameron avait emprunté l'autoroute pour s'éloigner de son enfance et de la maison de ses grands-parents, il avait compris que son futur allait se terminer en quelque chose de terrible. Une autre école d'éducation surveillée à l'autre bout du pays, peut-être. Ou l'un de ces camps chrétiens où les parents envoyaient leurs enfants pour les "rendre" hétéros. C'était bien le genre de son grand-père. Quelque chose qu'il devrait endurer pendant encore dix-huit mois avant d'être libre pour de bon.

Mais ils étaient passés tout droit devant les sorties d'autoroute qui menaient aux grandes villes. Son grand-père conduisait mécaniquement en direction du coucher de soleil, vers les villes de ploucs qui s'espaçaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils roulaient. C'était peut-être ça, le but. Le lâcher le plus loin possible dans un trou de l'Ohio, et laisser des homophobes l'écorcher vivant. Blaine n'aurait pas été surpris si c'était là l'intention du vieil homme majestueux assis à côté de lui. Son grand-père ne l'avait jamais aimé, n'avait jamais aimé l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait être.

Blaine regard par la fenêtre avec humeur, les bras étroitement croisés sur sa poitrine tandis qu'il donnait de petits coups de pied dans le tapis. L'épaisse menotte en métal autour de sa cheville remua et il frissonna au contact du métal froid. Etre surveillé grâce au bracelet électronique faisait partie des arrangements que son grand-père avait dû faire, mais rien de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment n'avait de sens. Cameron n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait chargé ses affaires sur le siège arrière et qu'il était monté dans la voiture. Il avait refusé de répondre à toutes les questions de Blaine sur leur destination et la raison de leur départ. Il ne s'était même pas arrêté trente kilomètres plus tôt, quand Blaine avait demandé à aller aux toilettes.

Au moment où le soleil atteignit la ligne d'horizon devant eux, Cameron emprunta une sortie. Lima. Blaine n'avait jamais entendu ce nom auparavant, mais il espérait qu'il y avait là des toilettes qu'il pourrait utiliser avant qu'ils reprennent la route. _Si_ ils reprenaient la route. Et si c'était le terminus ?

Ils roulèrent dans la ville, passèrent devant quelques centres commerciaux, un quartier résidentiel, un lycée, puis tournèrent enfin dans un parking délabré jonché d'éclats de verre. Blaine serra les dents quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des portes, et un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahit. Un lotissement qui ressemblait à n'importe quel motel était une place bien trop bizarre pour qu'ils s'y arrêtent sans aucune raison.

"Dehors, ordonna Cameron à côté de lui en coupant le moteur et en descendant de la voiture."

Maintenant que le moteur était silencieux, Blaine entendait le bruit de plusieurs personnes en train de parler et de glousser. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et repéra un groupe de quatre hommes assis sur la bordure du trottoir, quelques portes plus loin. Blaine ne savait pas du tout où il était et quel genre de personnes vivait ici, mais il avait acquis beaucoup de discernement lors de son passage en maison de redressement. Depuis leurs vêtements sales et abimés jusqu'aux sacs en kraft qu'ils serraient dans leurs poings, tout chez ces hommes sentait les problèmes.

La porte arrière côté passager s'ouvrit, et Blaine se contracta en pinçant ses lèvres dans un rictus agressif. S'il la jouait comme il l'avait fait quand on l'avait enfermé, au moins il pourrait prendre ses marques avant que ce qui était sur le point de se produire se produise.

Un raclement sonore retentit quand il monta sur le trottoir et passa devant la voiture. Un moment plus tard, sa malle et son étui de guitare tombèrent devant ses pieds. Entre les expirations un peu saccadées de son grand-père, il se rendit compte que les quatre hommes avaient cessé de parler et de rire pour écouter.

"A partir de maintenant tu vis là et tu vas au lycée McKinley, lui dit son grand-père d'une voix sans appel." On lui fourra un trousseau de clefs dans la main, puis une carte bancaire. "Il y a dix mille dollars sur ce compte. L'intégralité est à toi tant que je ne revois plus _jamais _ton insignifiante tête de pédé près de ma famille."

Les mots puissants de Cameron résonnaient dans le silence sinistre du parking. Le vieil homme lança un regard en direction du groupe au bout du trottoir, puis remonta dans sa voiture. Quand le véhicule sortit du parking, Blaine commençait tout juste à sortir suffisamment de sa stupeur pour comprendre que s'il était resté pétrifié devant ce bref discours d'adieu, ce n'était pas le cas des hommes qui avaient assisté à la scène.

"Hé, on s'est récupéré un nouveau petit pédé ? ricana l'un des hommes en balançant son sac dangereusement près du visage d'un de ses amis.

- Oh, tu viens juste de te faire larguer par pépé ? gloussa un autre." Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une bouteille s'écrasa contre le béton à côté de son pied. Avant que Blaine n'ait pu décider de ce qu'il voulait faire, son instinct prit le dessus. Sa main gauche se referma sur la poignée de son étui de guitare et il vacilla, les clefs à la main.

_Rentre. Mets-toi à l'abri._

"Hé, on te parle, pétasse !"

La clef se bloqua brièvement dans la serrure et une vague de panique envahit son esprit. Blaine actionna brutalement la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, d'autant plus que le soleil déclinait rapidement, mais il se précipita à l'intérieur avec sa guitare. Il la laissa tomber à côté du lit et fourra la carte bancaire et les clefs dans sa poche. Son corps entier était tendu et prêt à tout quand il sortit de nouveau par la porte pour récupérer sa malle.

Une main large et brutale se ferma sur son épaule. Des ongles s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa peau quand on l'attira en avant puis qu'on le heurta de nouveau contre le cadre de la porte.

Blaine grimaça de douleur quand le bord lui rentra douloureusement dans le dos, et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'un des hommes. Ils l'encerclaient tous les quatre, à présent, debout entre lui et sa malle posée par terre, quelques mètres plus loin.

"Je parie que tu aimes ça, hein, pédé ? ricana l'homme. Te retrouver coincer par un groupe de mecs. Je parie que ça te fait band..."

Un crachat gifla le visage de l'homme et Blaine se projeta en avant en se contorsionnant pour essayer de se libérer. Les trois autres hommes étaient sur lui avant qu'il ait le temps de se redresser. Un genou heurta son ventre, et une main attrapa la manche de son teeshirt. Il sentit le tissu se déchirer quand il se plia en deux, haletant pour retrouver l'air qu'on avait chassé de ses poumons. Il réussit à engloutir une bouffée d'air chaud et sec avant que le quatrième homme ne joigne la bataille en cognant violemment son épaule contre la tempe de Blaine.

Le peu de bon sens auquel il avait réussi à s'accrocher après le départ de son grand-père s'évanouit quand il s'écroula de nouveau contre l'encadrement de la porte, tout en essayant de bloquer les poings qui martelaient son corps. Sa vision vacillait et sa tête le lançait douloureusement quand il se sentit tomber à genoux.

"Regardez, les mecs ! Une position familière pour lui !"

Un pied percuta ses côtes et il tomba en avant, ses coudes heurtèrent douloureusement le béton. Il venait à peine de se faire _abandonner_, et maintenant ça. Peut-être qu'ils allaient continuer à frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse, et qu'ils continueraient encore jusqu'à ce qu'il _meure_.

Le bourdonnement d'un moteur s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux. Les coups de poings avaient cessé de pleuvoir sur lui, et pendant un moment d'espoir désespéré Blaine crut que son grand-père était revenu. Que malgré tous les problèmes qu'il avait causés et l'opinion de Cameron sur sa sexualité, son grand-père n'avait pas réussi à simplement le larguer comme ça.

"Coucou, beauté."

Il roula sur le côté pour voir que ce n'était pas la voiture européenne de luxe de son père, mais une petite Volkswagen abimée. Une jeune femme était en train d'en descendre et avait immédiatement détourné leur attention. Le fait qu'elle semble aussi terrifiée que lui n'atteignit même pas le cerveau de Blaine. C'était sans doute sa seule chance de rentrer à l'intérieur en un seul morceau.

Blaine étendit les jambes pour entrouvrir la porte du bout de l'orteil se redresser lentement sur les genoux. Une violente envie de tousser, cracher et s'étouffer avec l'air qui essayait d'atteindre ses poumons lui brûlait la poitrine, mais il se força à l'ignorer pendant qu'il agrippait la poignée de la malle. Les bruits qui provenaient des hommes et de la fille augmentèrent de volume et il ferma les yeux pour commencer à tirer le coffre lourd par la porte. Il avait mal partout, et il voyait double quand il passa enfin la malle sur le seuil et qu'il la dégagea de l'encadrement de la porte. Il ferma la porte le plus doucement possible en tâtonnant le verrou, tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas.

Dans un dernier effort il s'appuya dos contre la porte et jeta un regard circulaire à la petite chambre sombre. Les lampadaires s'étaient allumés juste avant qu'il rentre et lui donnaient assez de lumière pour discerner un matelas et un sommier posés par terre, ainsi qu'une commode d'aspect bancal contre le mur en face de la large fenêtre, à côté de laquelle il se trouvait.

Rien qu'il se sente capable de bouger pour le moment. Et de toute manière, rien n'était assez stable pour qu'il puisse le caler contre la porte. Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa malle à côté de lui et il finit par la tirer de nouveau contre la porte en espérant que son poids suffirait. Mais il savait qu'il était naïf de penser que ça tiendrait

Une porte claqua à sa droite, et une seconde plus tard des cris furieux lui parvinrent aux oreilles depuis l'extérieur. Blaine sursauta et se redressa en titubant sur ses pieds. Il savait qu'ils reviendraient pour lui, à présent. Si la fille pour qui ils l'avaient laissé tomber était maintenant enfermée en sécurité dans sa chambre, ils ne tarderaient pas à comprendre qu'il avait fait pareil. Seulement, sa porte à lui n'allait pas tenir contre un assaut. Pas longtemps, en tout cas.

Des poings commencèrent à cogner contre la porte, et Blaine trébucha en arrière tout en clignant des yeux pour enlever le sang qui y coulait. La panique lui gela les entrailles. Il allait mourir. C'était terminé. Ils allaient rentrer et le frapper sans relâche, et personne n'en aurait rien à faire. Et même si quelqu'un venait l'aider, il finirait en maison de redressement pour s'être encore attiré des ennuis. Il jeta un coup d'œil au fond de son appartement pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une fenêtre, mais étant donné qu'il avait du mal à se tenir debout, il ne pensait pas que se hisser à travers serait une bonne idée. De plus, ils attendraient sans doute qu'il descende pour revenir et le coincer de nouveau.

Blaine tituba rapidement et tomba à genoux devant le coffre. Il l'ouvrit, tandis que la porte grinçait en signe de protestation contre l'assaut. Il se dit que les larmes se mêlaient sûrement au sang qui coulait sur ses yeux quand il saisit son couteau suisse sur la pile à l'intérieur. S'ils comptaient entrer et le battre à mort, il ne se laisserait pas faire sans se défendre.

La lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre se reflétait sur le verrou qu'on tournait et qu'on secouait. Blaine fut soudain pris de vertiges, sa blessure à la tempe lui faisait terriblement mal. Il trébucha en arrière, et ses fesses tombèrent sur le matelas. Dès qu'il sentit son talon heurter le sommier il fut prit d'une soudaine idée folle. Avec un regard en direction de la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'ils ne l'épiaient pas, Blaine se laissa tomber du lit en essayant d'ignorer le son du verrou qui cédait lentement sous leurs efforts. Il utilisa le peu de force qui lui restait pour soulever le matelas, suffisamment pour voir le tissus qui entourait le sommier. Il avait l'air bon marché – suffisamment bon marché pour être composé uniquement d'un cadre en bois, sans ressort en métal à l'intérieur.

Blaine sortit la lame de son couteau et déchira le tissu usé, coupant une ouverture tout juste assez grande pour laisser passer ses épaules. Il posa le pied sur le sommier au moment où le verrou émit un "_clang_" de défaite, et il se glissa dans le trou en se penchant et se tordant jusqu'à ce que son torse se retrouve à l'intérieur. Il rétracta ses épaules au maximum, s'allongea dans le cadre en bois et laissa le matelas retomber au-dessus de lui.

La malle racla sur le sol et heurta le mur quelques secondes plus tard. Nauséeux et étourdi, Blaine se mordit la lèvre, le couteau prêt à frapper à travers l'ouverture qu'il avait faite. Son corps faisait un angle étrange dans le cadre en bois, mais pour le moment il était caché. Avec un peu de chance il le resterait.

Ils étaient en train de crier et de ricaner tout en piétinant autour du lit, clairement dans le but de le trouver. Blaine retint son souffle et ferma les yeux pour contenir la vague de nausée qui l'envahissait. Peut-être que s'ils ne le trouvaient pas, ils partiraient. Ils penseraient qu'il avait fermé la porte de l'extérieur et qu'il s'était enfui.

"Putain, il est passé où ? demanda l'un d'eux." Blaine entendit quelque chose frapper sur une surface en bois et ravala l'envie de sursauter et de frémir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils voient le lit bouger tout seul.

"Je vais voir la fenêtre du fond, dit un autre, furieux. Je parie que ce petit suceur de queues est passé par là."

Des pas lourds revinrent du pied du lit jusqu'à la tête de Blaine. Ils s'évanouirent en s'éloignant vers le fond de l'appartement. Une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, puis quelqu'un poussa un juron sonore et les pas revinrent.

"La fenêtre est ouverte. Il est passé à travers.

- Le connard. On n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il revienne pour lui botter le cul, à cette tapette !

- Attendons-le dehors, acquiesça une nouvelle voix."

Les autres grognèrent en guise d'approbation et Blaine entendit leurs pas se déplacer vers la porte, quand une nouvelle voix aigue prit la parole.

"Il se passe quoi, putain ? Pourqu... oh, c'est _vous_."

Blaine en déduisit qu'une femme se tenait sur le pas de la porte, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire plus seulement par le son de sa voix.

"Va te faire foutre, Belinda.

- Vous, allez vous faire foutre. Aucun de vous ne vit ici, vous êtes juste là pour vous bourrer la gueule et m'empêcher de dormir..."

Les pas des hommes sortirent de la pièce et Blaine entendit leur dispute continuer quand la porte claqua. Il attendit encore avant de bouger. Ils allaient l'attendre, sans doute à la porte et à la fenêtre. Il était piégé pour une durée indéterminée, et il ne pouvait pas réparer sa serrure sans les avertir de sa présence. Il prit une inspiration saccadée et se mordit le poing pour s'assurer qu'ils n'entendent pas ses petits cris de panique. Il devait _forcément_ y avoir une solution, quelque chose à bouger qui puisse faire une barrière contre sa porte.

Il pensa d'abord au matelas, mais des trois meubles de sa pièce c'était de loin le plus lourd. Il redessina mentalement le plan de sa chambre : la grande fenêtre près de la porte, le lit, la commode à droite du lit, l'ouverture dans le mur pour aller dans l'autre partie de la pièce, et... le gros tuyau qui montait du sol au plafond ! C'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Aussi rapidement que possible malgré son corps endolori et ses articulations ankylosées, Blaine souleva le matelas de quelques centimètres et glissa un regard circulaire pour essayer de calculer la distance entre le tuyau et la porte, ainsi que la longueur de la commode. Ça pouvait marcher, mais la bouger en silence allait lui couter ses dernières forces. Précautionneusement, il descendit du sommier et rampa vers sa malle tout en appréciant les cris qui provenaient toujours de l'extérieur. Ils lui permettaient de faire un peu plus de bruit que prévu.

Il tira la malle avec prudence pour la positionner en longueur et la colla contre la porte, le plus près possible des gonds. Puis il se déplaça jusqu'à la commode et commença à en retirer les tiroirs pour les déposer en silence sur le lit. Une fois qu'il eut enlevé le dernier, il glissa les bras dans les deux emplacements vides du haut et, avec une profonde inspiration, il la souleva. Sa vision se brouilla immédiatement, mais il fallait qu'il mette ça en place. S'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre à cette nuit, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Les bras tremblants sous l'effort, il déplaça précautionneusement la commode en bois jusqu'au pied du lit. Puis il aligna la commode avec l'espace vide entre le tuyau et la malle. Il avait prévu de l'abaisser doucement jusqu'au sol, mais l'effort de la soulever alors qu'il tenait à peine debout était déjà trop éprouvant. Elle retomba sur le sol avec fracas, exactement là où il voulait la mettre. Mais le mal était fait.

Il leur fallut moins d'une minute pour recommencer à marteler la porte et à lui hurler dessus d'un air furieux à travers la vitre, mais la porte ne bougeait pas. Le tuyau vibrait violemment à cause de la commode qui cognait contre, mais il tenait le coup.

Blaine boitilla en direction de l'ouverture dans le mur, tellement épuisé qu'il trébuchait sur ses propres pieds. Il tourna dans le petit coin et poussa la porte pour se retrouver dans une petite salle de bain douteuse. Il ferma la porte et la verrouilla, étonné de voir que ce verrou-ci fonctionnait, et ferma la petite fenêtre au-dessus des toilettes. Même s'ils revenaient par là pour essayer d'entrer par la fenêtre, ils n'arriveraient jamais à passer à travers. Même à lui, il lui faudrait beaucoup de contorsions pour passer dans cette petite ouverture.

Anéanti et épuisé, Blaine se laissa tomber dans le bac à douche et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il garda son couteau à côté de lui, juste au cas où. Des cris et des coups résonnaient toujours depuis la porte d'entrée, mais il essaya de les ignorer. Sa tête palpitait douloureusement, la coupure sur sa tempe saignait toujours et son ventre lui faisait mal à chaque inspiration.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Et s'ils arrivaient quand même à rentrer ? Il n'envisagea pas une seconde que les flics puissent l'aider. Ces connards ne l'avaient jamais cru, par le passé. Ils ne l'aideraient sûrement pas, maintenant qu'il avait un bracelet électronique. Il baissa les yeux sur le petit objet. L'officier de police qui le lui avait mis ce matin avait dit qu'il s'activerait à minuit, et Blaine avait trouvé ça étrange sur le coup, mais maintenant il comprenait.

C'était son grand-père qui avait demandé ça, qui avait voulu l'emmener d'abord dans ce Lima de merde à l'adresse qu'il leur avait probablement donnée. Cameron avait tout planifié, savait depuis des semaines qu'il allait l'abandonner comme ça. La douleur dans sa poitrine s'accentua. A cause de la petite sœur qu'il avait pratiquement élevée, et qu'il ne reverrait jamais. A cause du fait que Cameron allait sans doute la convaincre qu'il n'était qu'un sale pédé horrible et qu'elle perdrait son temps avec lui.

Blaine glissa entre conscience et inconscience durant les quelques heures suivantes, alternant entre une somnolence saccadée et les cent pas dans la petite salle-de-bain. Les ivrognes avaient fini par abandonner ou par se taire. Il était toujours trop effrayé et endolori pour sortir de la pièce afin de voir si le robinet marchait et s'il pouvait boire, alors il écopa un peu d'eau des toilettes et la but. Il ôta son teeshirt déchiré et maculé de sang et le plongea dans l'eau pour nettoyer ses coupures et ses égratignures.

Son bracelet électronique bipa plusieurs fois, et Blaine baissa les yeux pour voir qu'une nouvelle lumière s'était allumée et clignotait à un rythme régulier. Minuit. Il était vraiment pris au piège, à présent. Il était passé par une maison de redressement, s'était retrouvé enfermé dans un centre d'éducation surveillée, venait d'être abandonné par son grand-père dans une petite ville dont il ne connaissait que le nom, et à présent il était piégé dans cette pièce pour une durée indéterminée. Lima ressemblait plus à une prison que tout le reste. Se retrouver complètement seul, sans personne à ses côtés, rendait les choses mille fois pire.


End file.
